Priscilla
Priscilla is a fairy who attends Alfea. She is mostly seen with Luna and Katy. Appearance |-|Civilian= Priscilla has pink-toned skin with dark brown eyes and a maroon A-line bob haircut. Her civilian clothing is a lime green tank top and miniskirt. Her shoes are double strapped sandals with lime green traps and light green shoes. She also wears two dark green bracelets on one wrist. IMG 2940.JPG|Second from the left. |-|Dance= She wears a light green sleeveless dress with a jade green bodice and ruffles on her collar, on the ends of her "sleeves" and in stripes down her dress below the bodice. IMG 3470.PNG |-|Winx= Her Winx form consists of dark green bikini top with a jagged collar. She also wears a matching colored skirt with a jagged bottom and a yellow green pendent at the top. She also wears calf high dark green boots and a lighter green finger-less gloves. Her wings are shaped like leaves, which are light green with yellow rims. Priscilla.png Personality Priscilla is a bold and outgoing person who is capable of giving good advice. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Alfea College for Fairies," she is seen in Wizgiz's class. She is later seen roaming the hallway and at the dance. In "The Black-Mud Swamp," she is seen talking with other fairies. In "Betrayed!", she is seen in the library when Bloom is speaking to Barbatea. In "Miss Magix", she is one of the few fairies who had yet to finish her simulator test in Palladium's class. She was extremely nervous about it. In "Bloom's Dark Secret," she is seen watching Bloom perform a training exercise. In "Honor Above All", she and her classmates, including the Winx, were set to take a pop quiz in Wizgiz's class. Like all of Wizgiz's students, had found the envelope Wizgiz "dropped" containing "the answers" to the pop quiz. She had opened it and was wearing the consequences on her face. In "The Fall of Magix," she is seen screaming due to the Army of Darkness creatures. In "Storming Cloud Tower," she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "Power Play", she is seen talking to Luna. In "The Witches' Siege", she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "The Ultimate Challenge," she walks with Spencer. She is later seen flying around Alfea. In "The Witches' Downfall," she looks at the approaching army. She is then seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. She later celebrates the addition of the world "Winx" into fairy vocabulary with her classmates. |-|Season 2= In "Party Crasher," she is seen as the monster attacks Red Fountain. |-|Season 3= In “The Mirror of Truth,” she is seen in a hall in Alfea as fairies return from their break. She is then seen at Faragonda’s speech in the quad. In “The Heart and the Sword,” she is seen during Faragonda’s assembly concerning parents’ request for Bloom’s suspension. In "Alfea Under Siege,” she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard as clouds roll in. Later, she defends Alfea from the attacks of witches descending from the sky. In "A New Beginning," she and her classmates are seen celebrating the defeat of Valtor. |-|Season 5= *Winx Club - Episode 503 *Winx Club - Episode 523 In The End of Tritannus," she is seen celebrating the defeat of Tritannus. |-|Season 6= *Winx Club - Episode 614 Comics #12: Magic Battle Priscilla makes her debut in Issue 12: Magic Battle where she is fending off the Trix's Army of Darkness with her classmates alongside the Specialists and witches of Cloud Tower that have joined their forces. She is not seen into the very end of the issue, just after the Trix have been soundly defeated by the Winx. She celebrates their victory in the war with Francine, Silicya, another fairy and Faragonda as Bloom makes her return with an unconscious Icy in her arms. Magical Abilities Priscilla, as Fairy of Trees, has nature-based powers. Priscilla has the ability to hear the murmurs of the plants and trees. Priscilla can shoot green balls of magical energy at an enemy. Priscilla may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Her name is of Latin origin and means "ancient". Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Alfea Students Category:Comics Category:Winx Category:Allies